


Morning

by strawberrylovely



Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dawn - Freeform, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Forget me nots, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Morning Kisses, Prince!Shiro, Royal Wedding au, Soft Kisses, kind of, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: Prince Shiro is about to marry the love of his life tomorrow in front of half of the entire world. But not before asking an important question.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is loosely based on the royal wedding of Harry and Meghan, I heard that apparently Harry picked out flowers for Meghan's bouquet and some of them were forget-me-nots, which were Princess Diana's (Harry's mom) favorite flower. (Also I think Meghan's flowers were white, but I made mine blue for the sake of shance lol)  
> Hope you enjoy!

Shiro awoke at the first light of day. The sun hadn’t shown her face yet, but pale blue light streamed in from the open window. He stretched his arms, helping the blood flow through his body to wake him up. Beside him slept Lance, his soon-to-be husband, in all his radiance. Shiro loved watching him sleep, how peaceful he seemed, but it wasn’t the time to dwell on the sleeping beauty. Lance’s car would be parked in front of the palace to whisk him off to the estate at 8 o’clock sharp, Shiro’s leaving for his hotel shortly after. Tomorrow, they would be wed, in front of their families, their friends, several heads of state, and half of the world to see on international television.

It was almost like a dream, too good to be true. Shiro never thought he would ever find someone that wasn’t just interested in him for being a prince. He’d gone on numerous dates over the years, but none of them ever clicked. He couldn’t even use dating apps properly because of his status. All he wanted was to get married and settle down before he took over the monarchy, but he was slowly beginning to lose hope. And then one day, this lively, effervescent little brunet from America came along, and Shiro knew right away that he had found the one. They’d fallen in love within minutes of meeting each other, went on more dates, travelled together, and now here they were, about to get married.

“Lance,” Shiro whispered into the dark room. “Lance, my love. Wake up.”

The other rolled over delicately, as if he were a piece of fine silk being draped over Shiro’s naked chest.

“Mm?” the brunet questioned sleepily.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.”

Shiro smiled as he leaned up and brushed soft brown locks away from the younger man’s eyes. He’d need a haircut soon.

“Morning? The sun isn’t even out yet.”

“That’s why I need you to get up. You don’t have to dress yet, but I would like it if you’d follow me,” Shiro said gently.

Lance nodded, but within a moment, his head relaxed back into his pillow.

“No, come on,” the prince pushed. He bent down and pressed a warm kiss to his fiancé’s temple, earning him a small hum in acknowledgement. “I won’t get to see you until tomorrow.”

Another kiss, this time to barely parted lips that pressed into his before forming into a smile.

“Alright,” Lance slurred happily.

A lean arm reached out toward Shiro, and the man took hold of it, carefully pulling his love onto his lap. He kissed Lance again, bringing him closer to consciousness as a hand came up to rest on Shiro’s chest. Finally Lance’s eyes blinked awake, and Shiro could see, even in the near darkness, how bright his eyes shone with adoration.

“Wake me up like this every day for the rest of our lives,” Lance smiled.

“Promise,” Shiro agreed. “But only if you come with me.”

Shiro rose from the bed, helping Lance when the boy silently begged to be lifted, and they both donned their evening robes on the way outside. As requested, Shiro and Lance’s room on the bottom floor of the palace led out through two large French doors, directly into his mother’s garden. Though the enclosure was secluded with tall hedges and could only be entered by a guarded gate on the far end or through their bedroom, their robes were still needed to cover their bare skin as they walked out into the cool air of early morning. Nonetheless, Lance sidled against Shiro for added warmth as the prince led them to a large patch of flowers near the middle of the garden.

“What is it you wanted to show me, darling?” Lance yawned, arm wrapped around the taller man’s.

“Tomorrow, you and I will become one.” He took Lance’s hand from his arm, bringing him around so they could face each other. “All my life I’ve dreamed of getting married and having someone to rule by my side when the throne is inevitably passed to me. For years, it felt like a fanciful dream, like I’d never find my soulmate. But you, Lance. You waltzed into my life and made me forget any and all of those worries. I- You’re my everything. I can’t imagine living my life without you by my side. Every waking moment. E-Every sunrise,” he stuttered, overtaken by the love he felt for the young man in front of him.

“Shiro,” Lance laughed with a hand pressed lightly against his fiancé’s jaw. “You’ve already proposed. You have me.”

“I know. And I’m so lucky. But I do have one more proposal for you.”

Shiro dipped down to the bed of flowers below them and plucked a few of the small blossoms from the ground.

“These were my mother’s favorites,” he said, bringing them up between himself and Lance.

“Forget-me-nots.”

Lance’s hand came up around Shiro’s, cradling the small sprig as Shiro held it tight.

“She always said blue was her favorite color, and that these flowers represented how she felt about my father. When she passed, my father had this large plot filled with them to honor her. They always stood as a reminder,” he smiled sadly. A moment later, nimble fingers moved out of sight to curl around his free hand, grounding him like so many times before. “Now, they remind me of you,” he continued slowly. “Blue like your eyes and small like your hands. And just...perfect... like the branch of your neck. They remind me of my dedication to you, my love for you, of every memory that I’ve shared with you, and those I will share with you, today, tomorrow, and for the rest of my life.”

“Geez, if I’d known we were doing our own secret vows, I would have prepared something,” Lance teased, but Shiro could see the faint mist in his eyes.

“Don’t worry. These aren’t vows, just...professions. And, a preamble to my request.”

Bending a single stem, he broke off a section of the small flowers and placed it behind Lance’s ear. His hand trailed down Lance’s slender throat, causing the brunet’s eyes to close as his neck gave way to Shiro’s caress. As the morning became brighter and the sun started to rise, fading blues mixed with soft golden sunlight, which danced across Lance’s dark skin and the sheer fabric of the powder blue robe hanging from his lithe frame. And when Lance looked up at him with those bright blue eyes, a faint blush dusting the tops of his cheeks, Shiro felt all the air in his lungs leave him breathless.

“And what might that be?”

“Hmm?” Shiro blinked, having gotten lost in the depth of Lance’s gaze somewhere along the way.

“Your request,” Lance giggled fondly at the easily distracted man.

“Oh, right. Would you- I mean, do you mind… What I’m trying to say is…”

Shiro didn’t know what had suddenly made him so nervous. Lance was right, he’d already proposed, the brunet was officially his come tomorrow. There was just something about Lance – perhaps the way the boy looked at him, or his kind nature, or the way he lit up a room – _something_ that made Shiro want to be the perfect man while simultaneously making him weak at the knees.

With a deep breath to calm his nerves, he continued.

“Put these in your bouquet for tomorrow. To honor my mother, but to also honor me and my never ending love for you,” he said, and quickly added, “You know, um, if you want to.”

Lance’s fingers closed around the stem of the flowers, taking them from Shiro’s hand and holding them close against his chest. The way his eyes crinkled at the edges as he looked down to the flowers in his hand reminded Shiro just how much the boy felt for him, too. The small smiles, those gentle touches, that calming voice, even the way he twirled the flowers between two fingers in thought – everything about Lance proved his love for Shiro tenfold.

“Nothing would make me happier. Except, marrying you, of course,” Lance smiled.

“Hey,” Shiro said. His now empty hand came beneath Lance’s chin and lifted the brunet’s face for their eyes to meet. A faint smile grew in his features as his thumb stroked softly across his fiancé’s lower lip. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Shiro held the younger boy’s cheeks in his hands as he leaned down, kissing the anticipatedly puckered lips of his lover.

His entire universe, encompassed within his grasp.

Lance easily melted into him, his own hands bracing against Shiro like a lifeline, keeping him close, keeping him steady.

When they parted, Shiro couldn’t help but press another kiss to Lance’s forehead, further sealing his commitment towards the other. Lance leaned into it, even after Shiro pulled away, until his eyes blinked slowly open with a shy grin.

“Your car will be here soon, you should get dressed,” Shiro whispered, not yet ready to give up the intimate moment.

“Oh, I don’t wanna go,” Lance said, almost wistfully.

“I don’t want you to go either. But think of it this way: the next time we see each other we’ll be getting married.”

“I suppose that makes it alright, then.”

The prince smiled, moving his hands up and down Lance’s arms slowly in the fresh morning sunlight. He looked around the garden vacantly with his chin resting on top of the brunet’s, who’d moved into his space, soaking in his warmth.

“Help me get dressed?” Lance asked after a moment, peeking up at Shiro. The older man nodded and started to lead them back in, when a tender hand on his cheek stopped him from turning around. “One last kiss before I go?”

“Only one?” Shiro smirked, pulling Lance back in by the waist.

“Mm, one _more_.”

 

~~

 

Shiro watched from behind as Lance finished adjusting his shirt in the mirror. His hands had barely left Lance’s waist the whole time the boy was getting dressed, not wanting to waste any time together before they parted.

His arms wrapped around Lance’s waist and pulled him tight, never wanting to let go. It was only a day, but even that felt like an eternity. He put his face in the crook of Lance’s neck and breathed in the younger man’s scent, pressing a kiss to the smooth skin there.

“My car will be here in five minutes,” Lance said.

“I’ll miss you,” came Shiro’s voice, muffled.

“It’s only a day.”

“A day too long.”

“I know. I’ll miss you, too, darling.” Lance’s hands rubbed over Shiro’s arms as the prince kissed up his neck, causing him to go limp for a moment before humming in indignation and stepping away. “I won’t make it out of here if you keep doing that,” he said.

“Then maybe I should keep doing it,” Shiro teased with a wink.

“Ugh,” the brunet feigned. He moved to the bed and grabbed his things, pocketing his phone as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

“Do you have everything? Your suit?” Shiro asked.

“My mother has my suit ready for me at the estate. And I’ve got my phone, makeup… Oh!” Lance moved past Shiro to the small side table near the garden door where he’d sat the small blue flowers for his bouquet while he got dressed. “Can’t forget these.”

The flowers bobbed slightly as Lance brandished them towards Shiro, bright and blue, just like their counterpart. The prince smiled and took hold of Lance’s wrist only to pull him into his space.

“You’ll be a vision in white.”

“Maybe, but my vision will be focused solely on you.”

Shiro shook his head happily at his silly groom-to-be. “Thank you,” he whispered, and leaned forward, kissing Lance for the last time as an unmarried couple.

 

They walked hand in hand through the long hallway of the palace, all the way to the front steps where they lingered until the very last second. Shiro waved Lance off as he watched the boy hop into the back seat of the car, smiling at him through the window. The prince stood outside until the vehicle was out of sight, eagerness blossoming in his chest for the day to come, all while the whispers of Lance’s lips against his danced along his growing smile.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after, the end.
> 
>  
> 
> If you like this fic, please leave a comment to let me know! Thank you so much! <3


End file.
